Dani Phantom Growing Pains
by Exess
Summary: written for my Growing pains chalange. Dani is ripped from her universe just as she starts puberty. what is this young girl with a boy's mind going to do when everything familiar is taken away. rated T for puberty issues and mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

…

Ok for those of you who are watching my other story I've hit a writers block I know where to go just not how to get there. So instead I wrote this story. Hopefully it will only be three or so chapters and I'm not sure when I can update. (Being old and having to work sucks)

Well enjoy and review I you want.

* * *

><p>I turned to enter the warehouse to retrieve by belongings and run, after the fight I knew this wasn't a safe place to stay. When I heard a noise behind me I spun to glimpse what appeared to be a humanoid robot with a glowing panel on it's chest and a glowing palm. I had no time to react as a beam of energy smashed into my face and my life flashed before my eyes.<p>

My name I Dani Fenton, actually it's Danielle but I hate that name. The worst part about my life is that most of it isn't mine, instead it belongs to Danny my, "cousin".

I am a clone of Danny, He's a halfa what the ghost's call a half ghost, a human boy who in a lab accident acquired the ability to change from human to ghost. He also has many powers derived from his ghostly nature.

Well then enter my "father" Vlad Masters, rich, genius, and all around fruit loop. This stalker creep has an obsessive love for Danny's mom Maddie, and since Vlad had a similar accident as Danny giving him similar powers, he also wanted Danny for a son. When Danny refused multiple times this fruit loop decided to clone the boy. All the clones were defective including me, all the male clones dissolved into ectoplasmic goop quickly. I had a problem with my genetic replication making me younger, and female. That's rite a little girl.

I was also slowly turning to goop but Danny saved me. Twice. The only problem being I don't legally exist. So since Danny hasn't told his parents about his powers (his parents being ghost hunters who want to rip his ghost half apart molecule by molecule) I have no place to go so I've been traveling around the country living off soup kitchens as doing the legally questionable thing of taking sell by food.

To those of you who don't know what that means look at some prepackaged food sometime it will have a date on it. That date is the day the store has to pull it from the shelves. And get rid of it. So while they don't get money from it anyway I take it to keep me alive.

I know what your thinking now. How does she do it. The same way Danny would, by turning into a ghost. That's rite I'm like him same powers of a ghost. Invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-beem (think laser), ghost sense (a wisp of cold air I breath out when another ghost is nearby), and ecto-shield. (your basic force field)

In the past year I've gone through various stages of pissed off at Danny. Especially when I found out That his parents have found out about his ghost half, and he erased their memory. If he hadn't done that I would have, ok might have, been able to stay with the Fenton's as daughter, or cousin. But at least I would have a place to stay.

Instead I've been wondering around occasionally stopping a ghost that sneaks through a natural ghost portal, by sucking it into a Fenton thermos, (ghost trap). Eventually letting them out when I come across a natural portal myself.

I'm 13 now, been on the road for a year. Phasing into schools or other peoples houses to shower, sleeping in warehouses abandoned, or for sale houses. Going to public libraries to access the internet to keep in touch with the others and do some research of my own.

Guess what I found out. I have vague memories about being Danny 15 years of being a boy. If I was cloned normally that wouldn't happen. You see I am half made up of ectoplasm, a substance that can absorb and retain emotion and memory. So when I was cloned instead of a baby human, you got a functional teenager.

Then Came the night that would change my life forever. All day long I've been getting cramps, and it was really making me irritable. I was wondering If I was getting sick or something. Then my ghost sense went off happy to finally vent my frustrations on something I started to go ghost. Just as a natural ghost portal opened up right next to me. I was startled and had an odd duality of vision one looking at the opening portal with a vague shape in it. the other was just the swirling green chaos of the portals energy vortex. Part of me wanted to lift my hand to blast the ghost back into the ghost zone before it fully manifested, but I got hit from behind by an unknown attack.

I was part way in the portal as it destabilized. Sending me screaming through the void only to dump me in human mode, in an ally somewhere. Feeling woozy I decided to check myself for injuries, and when I found blood running down the inside of my legs, I panicked, I tried to find where I was bleeding from, but when I did my mostly still male mind lurched, and I became quite nauseous, I dumped what food was in my stomach over the wall, and in the gutter of that ally.

Of course My memory decided at that time to bring up my, er Danny's most embarrassing time when his father tried, and failed, to explain the birds, and the bee's. Only to have his mother poke her head in where she went overboard in the other direction, beating the hell out of the education the school provided.

Which meant that I knew what I needed. Pads. Because I sure wasn't going to start with the other stuff, you know the ones that... Well you know.

So I walked down the street the only thing that confused me at first was it was broad daylight, it had been dusk before the portal incident. However I just assumed I had somehow been catapulted halfway across the country to somewhere it was still light. That is until I saw my first hero.

He was mostly red with a bit of blue and he seemed to create ropes out of nothing as he swung down the street. With so many people around I couldn't pull off any of my tricks so I ran to see what was going on. I wound up not seeing much being as short as I was. But I her a lot of crashing and smack-talk.

When the "dust" settled. So to speak. And the crowd parted, there was the red and blue guy swinging away and a very large man with a gray suit with a big horn in the middle of his head wrapped up in a cocoon and hanging from a street lamp.

When the cops arrived I heard the names Rino and Spiderman.

Eventually I snuck back through the crowd and continued down the street until I saw a convenience store. Sneaking into an ally nearby I went invisible than intangible than phased into the store. Eventually finding what I thought I needed I reached through the boxes in front to the one at the very back. Just turning my fingers tangible I grabbed the box rendered it the same as the rest of me than fled. A couple minutes later I came upon a diner slipped in and ran to the restroom.

Dropping my pack to the floor, shortly followed by my pants I noticed the huge bloody stain. Cleaning myself followed by my underwear I was interrupted by a woman entering the room. I froze I didn't even think to turn invisible. So there I was with nothing on below the waist. She looked startled for a minute than looked around at what I was doing, gave me an embarrassed smile, said give me a minute and I'll help you. Than disappeared into one of the stalls.

When she came out I had my panties under the blow dryer, (Thank God for small favors)to dry it after I washed it in the sink. The lady took up my pants and turned them inside out to start washing them. I was so red from embarrassment, but she didn't say anything.

When my panties were dry I put in the diaper( ok I got a size or two too big sue me it was my first time)and put my panties on. I felt better but was still embarrassed. She shortly handed me my pants washed her hands and was out the door.

Luckily no one else came into the restroom as I was drying my pants, and eventually I got them on repacked my bag and was out the door. As I was leaving one of the men behind the counter was giving me the harry eyeball but didn't say anything about my extended stay in the bathroom.

I wondered around until I found the public library, than waited for over a hour for a spot on the computers to open up. After a lot of surfing over the next couple days, I found out some very disturbing things and they all boiled down to one thing I was in another dimension. There was no Amity Park Indiana where Danny lived, and more importantly there was no Danny Phantom, or a family with Jack, Maddie, Jasmine, and Danial. I was alone.

For weeks I cried. At first I thought it was my period but it came and went and came again. I had lost everything. Any chance I had for a family. All because the real Danny wouldn't tell his parents.

* * *

><p>I'm 14 now, best that I can figure. Sneaking through the roof of a warehouse past the cameras with my ghost powers. I pull out the blanket from my extremely worn pack. And lay down across some cardboard boxes. That haven't been folded together yet. And I had just fallen asleep when there was this big sound, it was something I couldn't describe with words. Next one of the bay doors came crashing to the floor.<p>

A man said "Hurry up I doubt we disconnected all the alarms, get as much of this Stark Tek out in three minutes as you can." "Three minutes." I snorted "It's already too late. "Going Ghost!" I said as two rings of cold power started at my waist and shot to my head and feet. Turning my blue hoodie, baggy pants, sneakers, and red ball-cap. Into a black and white hazmat suit with a D on it. Since the bottom of the D was open It kinda looked like the inside of the D was a p.

I jumped into the air and than floated over the boxes and crates, about to give a speech to the weird men in yellow bee keeper looking suits when someone pointed ad me and yelled, "Who is that?" Someone else said "Don't care waste her!"

Thinking it would be a boring fight I went intangible, and they shot at me with some energy weapons. Some didn't do anything, but some of them hurt almost as bad as an ecto-gun.

Switching tactics I erected a shield and started blasting them, mostly frying they're weapons. As soon as they were disarmed they started running to this odd hover car thing, and piled in. I followed it a bit until it turned invisible. Than I went back for my stuff.

Shortly after entering the warehouse again, I powered down. Than started moving toward my stuff. I heard something behind me And I whipped around ready to go ghost if I had to instead I got hit with an energy beam to the face and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

…

"Time in."

It was done. and Clockwork began to weep for all those who would die in his desperate gamble to save the multiverse.

He thought back to a week ago when he first noticed it. The threads of time each a reality in and of itself crisscrossing in a beautiful weave. Somewhere some-when a thread had ruptured dissolving into the chaos in between, but it had spread, from thread to thread destroying the weave as it progressed.

So he took steps at first he tried to set up his protegee Danny. But however he tried nothing he would have done could have put the boy where he needed to be at the time he needed to be there.

That left his next choice. The clone. Not the choice he would have wanted but better than nothing and she still had the sense of morality and heroic attitude needed to do what needed to be done, if anything could indeed be done to prevent the catastrophe.

So he set it up. He ripped a natural portal from the ghost zone open where Dani was just as his thread crossed another. And Timed Out. She hung just inside the portal half dissolved into energy, well three quarter's dissolved he wasn't perfect after all.

Then he reached into her not enough to overshadow her but enough to trigger one of her dormant abilities.

Pulling energy from the schism between realities and ecto energy from the ghost zone portal, he caused Dani to duplicate herself again and again hundreds if not thousands of times sending them spinning away into the vortex of worlds each to end up on a different thread each to battle there own enemies and hopefully some of them will find out about and stop the coming storm.

"I'm so sorry Young Danielle, if I could take this burden onto my shoulders I would, but you were the best choice I could come up with." and so Clockwork wept silently knowing he had done all he could to save all he could and he knew some would not make it some would die.

* * *

><p>"Jarvis."<p>

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Have you finished the analysis of the warehouse video yet?"

"Yes sir. The video from inside the warehouse appears to have been jammed, however some outside video has been recovered. Would you like to see it sir?"

"Put it up."

Tony sat back and watched as A.I.M. goons appeared out of a stealth craft, fire at the door to the warehouse with various weapons only to be shot back at by some green energy some seemed to be coming from thin air.

"Jarvis do a full spectrum scan on that position where the energy originates from."

"Of course sir, scan in progress. Would you like to finish the video sir?"

"Resume video Jarvis."

The A.I.M. People retreated into their stealth ship and took off. A moment later the stealth armor showed up and shot into the warehouse.

"Are there any better angles?" asked Tony.

"No sir this is the best angle on the altercation point."

"Switch to armor memory, and replay."

"Yes sir beginning playback of stealth armor 6.2"

The canned voice of Jarvis came through the speakers.

"Sir alarms from one of your warehouses just went off. Shall I send for security."

"No we are testing this new armor, so lets test it."

"Of course sir how could I have thought you would play it safe in untested armor. Coming up on coordinates in forty seconds."

"Scan the area Jarvis."

"Residual energy readings detected, Sir I am detecting an unregistered energy signature."

"What type of energy Jarvis?"

"The energy does not exist on any of my data banks sir."

"coming in for a landing charge repulsers just in case."

"massive energy surge detected."

clunk the armor touched down and movement was seen inside the warehouse. Iron man fired toward center of mass for an adult.

Only to see the surprised face of a young girl in the light of his attack. Which hit her in the face. Iron man ran forward to see the teen laying on the ground blood coming from her nose.

"Jarvis scan!"

"The girl has a broken nose and mild concussion sir I suggest taking her to the nearest medical facility."

"Jarvis call the nearest facility. Tell them I'm coming with a civilian who got caught in the crossfire, then find out who she is."

After dropping her off he returned to the warehouse to a mystery. Her stuff set up for a nights sleep in a high secure building. "How did she get in?"

Bringing the girls pack back to the lab to try to figure that out he put Jarvis on it.

"And what have you found out Jarvis?"

"All Items appear to be what one would need when living on the run, except this one." the Fenton thermos popped up in three Dee.

"A thermos?"

"No sir it appears to be some kind of containment device, however it does not seem to be charged nor can I figure out what it is supposed to contain."

"Break it down Jarvis."

The holographic container expanded and separated into it's component parts.

After a few minutes Tony was very impressed and very confused.

"Whatever this container uses for energy it appears that whatever it contains is the source of it's power, but it need's an outside jolt to get it started. But what energy it uses I can't tell"

"Jarvis call Pepper I want someone I trust near that girl when she wakes up, I have questions that need answers."


	3. Chapter 3

…

Sleep and unconscious are two different things. And only those who have been knocked out fairly often can tell the difference upon waking up. Dani was one of those individuals. The throbbing in her head came in time to a high pitch beeping, which she assumed to be a heart monitor.

Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing slow so as not to alert anyone she was awake. She wondered which mad scientist has kidnapped her this time. It wasn't the fruit loop, he didn't exist in this demention.

Calming her nerves she extended her senses to figure out what was going on around her. She heard a soft clacking in the background of someone working on a laptop. Cracking an eyelid slightly she glanced down to see a redhead woman quietly working in an uncomfortable hospital chair.

Dani's breath hitched slightly as a door opened. "How is she doing miss Pots?" asked the male nurse entering the room.

"Still sleeping soundly." she replied "Are you sure she's not in a coma?"

"I don't think so. But you'd have to ask the doctor to be sure."

"I still don't understand how her temperature remains so low even with all the heating blankets she has, she's almost hypothermic. And her heart rate has sped up but it's still so low. What did you say Iron man hit her with."

"A simple repulser blast. She was caught in the cross fire between him and A.I.M. so I don't know if she was hit with one of their weapons."

Iron man she knew was a hero so she figured it would be safe to "wake up" in front of these people instead of fazing out of the room.

Groaning Dani started to sit up only to have both the nurse and miss Pots rush her to hold her down.

"You've been hurt don't move yet." started the nurse.

"How are you feeling honey?" began Miss Pots.

"Bathroom." was all Dani said.

After much fuss and massive throbbing pain from her head Dani finally sat down to relieve herself, only to have a vague flashback of Danny as a young boy being sick in the middle of the night sit down to pee only to pass out and then wake up in his own mess by his mother who drew a bath and stayed there crouched in his mess as she kept him from slipping in the tub until he was clean.

Shuffling over to the mirror she saw two massive black eyes peeking out from under of the head bandages wrapped around her head.

The pain was enough that she decided to cheat to heal it. A trick she picked up after a run in with a gang during the past year. They had broken her leg and after she had used an ecto blast to scatter them they ran off yelling something about muttie. She had gone ghost and flown off to a nearby hospital. Unknown to her at sometime during the flight her legs has formed the spectral ghost tail and when she landed her leg was fine.

Figuring she healed three times as fast in human form, ten times in ghost and instantly if she went mist-like the ability to spread her body out around projectiles instead of fazing through them.

Using abilities as a human was always harder than as a ghost, but with the massive gaps above and below this particular bathroom door the flash of light would be quite visible.

Concentrating through the pain she started trying to distort her head into mist.

Once the pain subsided she looked at herself in the mirror the black eyes were severely reduced to the simple dark bags received through hard living.

"Where is my stuff?" was the first thing out of her mouth as she stepped out of the restroom.

"Being thrown away." started the nurse.

"Thrown away! That's all I had in the world and YOU threw it away!"

"Your clothes will be replaced don't worry."

"I don't care about my clothes, I want the thermos it's the only thing I have left from my family!"

"Crap" Dani thought to herself just show them what is the most important thing to you in this world.

* * *

><p>A-N<p>

Sorry for the short chap It's all I had in my head I tried to think pas this scean but my mind refused. well now it's clear so I can work on the next chappie blarg

constructive critisizim is always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

…

A.N. Thank all of you for your posts and encouragement. And of course the occasional not so subtle kick in the pants. To update I live on a small farm "planting season" there was a three day festival last weekend and we had an almost 12 hour power outage this week. Combined with it being mothers day soon and me working at a shipping company means a lot of work so when I do get on the computer writing is rarely a high priority to me. Still I try hope you like.

Dani phantom chap 4

Dani almost released an ecto blast at the infuriating Doctor. "For the last time I'm not hiding my identity." she waves her hands violently.

"I'm sorry but Dani. If that is your real name but you doesn't exist."

"Of course I don't exist on paper my birth was never registered." Dani tried to explain one more time.

The Doctor merely shook his head as he left the room making a note to contact social services, as soon as his patient was well enough to deal with them. Although she seemed fairly energetic for someone who had their head wrapped in linen.

* * *

><p><p>

"Sir. Sorry to interrupt while your busy."

"What is it Jarvis?" asked Tony as he dodged yet another aim blaster shot to leave his shields time to recover during the prolonged fight he was in.

"You wanted me to inform you when there was any developments concerning the little girl."Tony flew higher to get above the jet pack wearing aim goon.

"What little girl?" one quick repulser blast took out the cooling system causing the enemy to crash

"The one you shot sir." several aim footies caught him in a crossfire draining even more of his shield energy.

"Ah yes. And?" releasing a focused e.m.p. Caused some of the more high tech guns to malfunction giving him some much needed breathing room.

"It seems she has woken up and is demanding her property back." switching to targets still shooting back.

"What property is that?" Tony asked as he finally took down a couple aim goons holed up behind some crates.

" The containment device we are still trying to analyze. Sir." A focused wind blast caused Iron Man to crash into the pavement.

"call Pepper and tell her I'll be over just as soon as I take care of our little situation with aim and Whirlwind." Tony stands getting ready for the the next part of the battle.

Hours later Tony is staring at a young Dani Fenton black haired blue eyed legally nonexistent mystery girl.

" You want your stuff back I want to know how you got into my warehouse undetected by the most sophisticated sensing gear in this hemisphere if not the world.

Dani's blue eyes blaze from behind gauze wrapping she refused anyone to touch claiming she was refusing further treatment until she got her property back.

"Don't be a fruit loop just give me back my thermos and I'll get out of your hair."

"Listen kid." Tony begins. "I know you have a hard life wee all do I've had a grenade blow up in my face and if it wasn't for this." tapping his chest causing a metallic thunk. "electromagnet keeping the shrapnel from tearing up my heart. I'd be dead. Not to mention fighting off all those who would steal my tech or those who would steal my company."

* * *

><p><p>

A.N. Read and watch Iron Man for details.

* * *

><p><p>

"At least your not a failed clone in the wrong demention." That simple statement had the unique ability to throw Tony stark for a loop.

Dani began. "A seriously crazed up fruit loop is in love with my originals mom but hates his dad and, wants the perfect son. So what does he do when said boy rejects him not once but hundreds of times. He makes clones but he got my recipe wrong I was a girl. At least I didn't melt into goo and had a brain. Figuratively not literally.

"Okay You get your stuff back and I'll throw in anything else you need. But I need as much details as you can give me."

"Thermos" Dani holds out her hand.

* * *

><p><p>

An hour later Dani elaborates on her creation how and why.

* * *

><p><p>

A.N. See Danny Phantom for details on sail now. (seriously I saw it last night in wall-mart)

* * *

><p><p>

"That is hardly believable" Tony sits back in his chair

Dani smirks under her wrapping's. She gets up phasing through the table and swipes her hands through Tony's chest. Not knowing exactly how it works but knowing instinctively what shouldn't be there she pulls out the tiny bits of shrapnel from his chest and drops it tinkling and bloody on the table beside her. She than turns invisible and phases through her bandages having healed long ago. Dropping them on the table where they become visible again she turns and walks through the wall.

"Now to see about cloths and the other things I need to survive." she thinks to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

…

An... I actually want to thank the anonymous flamer. Because you made me think about the style of writing I want to do. This is not high literature and while I can do that the types of stories like that in my head are probably not for this site (generally not fan fiction). I think of this story as a comic book an indi comic and each "chapter" is a couple pages. Once the whole "book" is done I'll compress it into a one-shot. On a relevant note. If you want the "series" to continue wright which crossover you want and I'll pick one that I know.

* * *

><p><p>

Stealing cloths is not something I condone however since I doubt they would let me leave any time soon I phased over invisibly to the children's ward found someone similar to my size and took a pair of pants and shirt.

I than phased into an elevator, and rode it down to the lobby so that they could get security tape recording me leaving. Bad idea in retrospect.

* * *

><p><p>

"What am I looking at Jarvis?"

"This is security footage of the hospital lobby shortly after your conversation with the young Dani Fenton."

Dani walks out of the elevator and heads toward the exit. Within moments a shadow opens up revealing a man who looks around quickly and than fires a tazer gun at Dani.

She screams and florescent rings appear at her waist splitting and transforming her into Phantom.

The man smiles and begins teleporting all over the place shooting at the girl with various dart guns.

After a particularly savage salvo Dani starts shivering and seems to explode sending a blue energy out covering the ceiling walls and furniture in thick blue ice. She than passes out and reverts to her human form. The man than grabs her and they both fade into the shadow's.

"Jarvis who was that man?"

"Searching .. His name is the Vanisher formerly with villain groups Factor Three, and Fallen Angels, sources say he has gone mercenary selling his talents to the highest bidder then never working for them again unless they double his price."

"Okay Jarvis, scan for the tracker I placed on the thermos."

"Scanning … The thermos seems to be far beneath in a known A.I.M. instillation. S.H.I.E.L.D. Has a raid scheduled for later next week at that sight. Because of unknown energy spikes emanating from that sight."

"Well Jarvis. Call them up we will have to step up the operation."

* * *

><p><p>

M.O.D.O.K. Was staring at the young teen girl, frustration evident on his eight foot face.

"I am unable to gain access to her mind at this time. There is something odd about it. Prep her for control implantation. I want her under my control within the week. Keep her sedated until the implant is confirmed operational.

I will continue work on the chaos cannon."

* * *

><p><p>

dun dun dun what will happen next. tune in next month.


	6. Chapter 6

…

YEEAAAAAA!

One of the yellow beekeeper suited A.I.M. technician screamed as his arm was suddenly encased in blue ice. The young girl on the operating table had been nicked as he was shaving her head for the brain surgery, and had released an insanely cold pulse. Freezing his arm solid. And the cold was advancing.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury was frowning down at the display in front of him. The helecarrier sensors had detected a power spike of unknown origin in the A.I.M. base they were looking at unnatural cold temperatures and the degrees were lowering. "Get Ironman on the line."<p>

"You know you won't talk me out of this Fury." Tony began.

"I'm not calling to argue Tony. I'm giving you an update. Extreme cold temp's are occurring at the target site be careful and dress appropriately." Fury disconnected. "And good luck."

"You heard the man Jarvis."

"Yes sir. Prepping arctic armor. Testing thermal seal's, updating on board programming, initiating armor sequence."

Tony stood there as a unique amalgam of materials making up the arctic armor assembled around him finishing with a white with blue highlight Ironman jetting across the city.

* * *

><p>There was minimal fighting as Ironman descended through the A.I.M. base. Most people were trying to get out, ignoring everything save saving their lives. Those few who did stop to fire at him were quickly dispatched for they almost never had backup.<p>

Upon entering a massive room in a sub-basement Ironman noticed MODOK directing a handful of AIM operatives to attack the encroaching ice around a specific piece of equipment.

"PROTECT THE CHAOS CANNON AT ALL COSTS!" bellowed MODOK.

"Sir source of cold generating power detected. Sir it is the young Fenton girl."Jarvis announced

On the way towards Dani. Ironman fired a couple shots at the dubbed Chaos Cannon. The resultant cracks in the instantly heated armor allowed the intense cold to warp and shatter the outer casing.

"Noo!" screamed MODOK " You know not what you have done!" At that point he triggered a self teleport leaving the AIM operatives leaderless. Those men exchanged glances and bolted for the nearest exit's.

Ironman fired a couple shot's to breach a massive globe of ice. Entering it to approach Dani. Shortly thereafter the ice sealed the hole. After that the Chaos Cannon imploded creating a micro black hole drawing the globe of chrioplasim towards it.

Ironman tried to wake the young girl, as chrioplasim encrusted his armor.

* * *

><p>Cold so cold Dani was alone in the middle of a vast desert of snow. So cold and alone. A clone of a boy who was a girl. A boy who was wanted, a girl who wasn't. So sad and alone she allowed herself to slip into dispare. She wept, she wept ice and snow if no one wanted her than she would freeze allow the cold welling up from inside her to consume her and everything around her.<p>

Then in the silence a sound, faint, distant, warm. A voice, a man someone who cared, though she had pushed him away. A man whose heart was torn and bleeding yet still had the warmth to love life. To fight for it despite the pain and suffering he received.

She heard the voice and flew toward it across the plain's of snow and toward consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Tony" a bleary drugged voice sounded.<p>

Tony smiled under the faceplate. "Dani girl your emmiting a lot of cold energy you have to control it."

As Dani slowly regained consciousness and realized what Tony was saying she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of cold emitting from her core. And closed it off.

Ironman and Dani sat there talking for a few minutes until * CRACK * the side of the wall facing the micro black hole crumbled and fell towards the hungry nugget of chaos.

"Gravitational anomaly detected." came the placid voice of Jarvis.


	7. Chapter 7

…

TIME OUT...

During one of the oh so frequent visits from the ghost zones observants. Clockwork notices something and paused time floating over to the temporal view-screen. He watched as one of the black blotches slowly spreading across the time-lines vanished.

Taking several years, subjective time, to sift through the new data he eventually found what he was looking for. Young Dani Fenton and Tony stark standing at the birth of a quantum singularity. A micro black hole. With quick thinking on his part. Tony had Dani form an ice dome completely around it to effectively starve the young cosmic anomaly, and prevent it from growing and destroying the earth.

Studying the moments leading up to that time Clockwork found out what the cause of the temporal deletion was. Raw Chaos is like antimatter only sometimes it eats the natural order in a normal demention to make more of itself. If that weapon had been completed eventually the release of Chaos would have been inevitable and unstoppable.

While forced to remain and hold the dome Tony was able to convince Dani of a few things. One of witch was a place to call home Tony's lawyers wrote up the paperwork in the ensuing weeks on legally taking the young girl as his ward. Effectively adopting her.

After long negotiations with SHIELD he got her documentation as a US citizen.

And finally months later. During a press conference revealed to the world his guardianship of Dani Fenton, aka Dani Phantom.

Oh she hemmed and hawed before agreeing to that. However since this world did not have the equivalent of the Guy's In White, eventually she agreed.

Clockwork smiled to himself as her life sped before him her trials and tribulations her loves and losses. He was happy that at least one of his wards had a decent life all things considered.

"Well that's the end of that chapter." he whispered to himself as he turned to the observant and. TIME IN. listened to him as if he had never left.

A/N

End of chapter one / book one if you like and want another book send a review as to what crossover you would like and if I know the most popular one well enough I consider a second book.

P.S. this is the only marvel story I'll do.


	8. AN Next story up

…

Next story up If your intrested It's Dani phentom growing paind Atlantis find it on my profile.

See you next time.


End file.
